


The Statement

by zibal_01



Series: Controlling Colby [5]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape References, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	The Statement

**The Statement**

Don got Colby settled in the interview room, before he sat down opposite him.  The younger agent was twitchy, on edge, but Don expected that was normal.  He was having to relive an horrific event as a victim, not as an agent.

“Colby.”  Don used his name to get his attention.  When he had it, he continued.  “You do realise that I can’t take your statement.  I saw you leave with King, and I found you.  I’ll have to provide a statement too.”

“Can you stay?”

“No, Colby.  I’m sorry, but you know I can’t.”  Don took Colby’s hand across the desk.  Brown eyes met teary green/blue eyes.  “You can get through this.  You will get through this.  I’ll do whatever I can to support you – you know I will, I just can’t stay while you’re interviewed.”

Colby sighed.  “I know, Don.  I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have put you in the position of having to say no.  I know the regulations, and why they’re in place.”

Don squeezed his hand.  “Remember, you’ve done nothing wrong.  None of this is your fault.”  Don stood as two agents he didn’t recognise entered the room.  “You’ll be fine,” he muttered to Colby, before leaving him, alone, to relive yet another traumatic experience in a life littered with them.

*****

“Ok, Agent Granger, in your own time.”

Colby took a steadying breath, before telling recounting the events of the previous day.  “It was after the hostage situation.  King and I had sparked off a couple of times during the day, but it was just one of those things – my partner was stuck in an elevator with an unstable guy, and nothing we tried to resolve it worked.”  Colby reached for the bottle of water Don had brought him.  He took a sip, trying to straighten out his thoughts.  This was harder than he had thought it would be; telling strangers about something he hadn’t even told his friends. 

Putting the bottle down, he continued.  “After David resolved it, we were all milling about in the Bullpen, and King came over to me.  He said “You – with me”.  I glanced at Don, who shrugged so I followed King.  He went into the toilets.”  Colby shook his head.  “I shouldn’t have followed him, but I did.”  He dropped his head into his hands.  Tears were forming in his eyes.

“Do you want a break, Agent Granger?”

“No,” Colby’s voice was barely audible.  He took a breath.  “King was checking the cubicles were empty.  He pushed me into one, and locked the door.  I was pinned to the wall.  He kissed me, and I submitted.”  A tear dropped onto the desk.  Colby dug the palms of his hands into his eyes, trying to stop more tears from falling.

“Agent Granger, do you need a break?”

Colby shook his head.  “Before I realised what was going on, I was pinned, facing the wall, naked from the waist down.  I don’t know how it happened; it was all so quick.”  A deep breath, then he continued.  “Then...then he raped me, and...and he touched me.”  Colby’s head dropped into his hands.  He was unable to stop the tears.

The two agents looked at Colby, watching him shudder as the sobs wracked his body.  Neither knew what they should do.  A knock on the door drew the agent’s attention.  Don Eppes was standing outside.  The senior agent stood, letting Don in.

Colby felt a strong hand stroking up and down his back.  He lifted his head enough to see Don crouching beside him.  Don smiled, eyes holding Colby’s.

“You’re doing fine,” Don’s voice was encouraging.  He turned to the other agents.  “How much longer do you think you’ll be?”

“As long as it takes.  You know how these things are.”  Don nodded.

“Hey, Colb.  Just relax, and this will all be over in no time.  Ok?”  Don stood and left.  His heart ached at the sight of his “junior” agent; Colby was broken, and Don had no idea how he could be fixed.

*****

Colby took a few minutes to compose himself, running the previous day’s events through his head; working out what had happened next.  Taking another sip of his water, Colby tried to steady his shaking hands.  He needed out of the room; out of the building; to go home to Winchester, Idaho.

“When he’d done,” Colby spoke softly, “he...he ran his hand through my hair, and said...said “Been nice fucking you, Granger.  Might do it again sometime.”  Then he...he left me, on the floor with...with his semen and...and my blood dripping from me.  I...I let it happen.”  Colby’s voice cracked.  “Didn’t struggle.  Didn’t try to stop him.  Didn’t shout for help because...because I was...I was...” Colby broke off, shaking his head.  He knew they were waiting for an answer, an explanation.  Taking a deep breath, Colby gave them both.  “I...I was too embarrassed that I hadn’t been able to stop him, and...and too ashamed by how my body reacted to struggle and try to stop him.”

“I know this is difficult, but can you tell us what happened after that?”

“I...I sorted out my clothing, then sat there until...until Don found me.”

“Don being?”

“Special Agent Don Eppes, my supervising agent.”

“The agent who was in here earlier?”

Colby nodded.  “He...he took me home, made me eat, and got me something to help me sleep.”  He looked up, making eye contact for the first time.  “The only reason I’m reporting this is because King was there, coming out the building when I was coming in.  Don noticed my reaction.  Don convinced me this was the right thing to do.  I don’t want King to be able to do anything like this to anyone else.”  He looked at his hands, continuing softly.  “Or to me again.”  He bit his lower lip, steadying himself.  “What happens now?”


End file.
